Death in our Midist
by CirqueDuFreakFan
Summary: If you like Arra and Mr. Crepsley and think that they make the greatest couple, then this story is for you. Vanez is killed, Arra grieving, heads for the one vampire who killed him, Kurda. Rated teen for potantial suicide attempt and other stuffs.
1. Chapter One 'The Dance'

Music in the hall filled my ears. Looking around I see many suits, there are very few dresses, as there are very few women vampires. Everybody looks so happy.

I spot Arra; she's talking to Seba and Vanez. She looks so beautiful tonight. She is wearing a long slender black dress, her hair is up in a lose bun. Vanez, the old Games Master, his hair is still as messy as ever, and Seba, my friend and the Quartermaster, old and wise, he taught my mentor everything he knows.

Speaking of my mentor, he is not at the party tonight; Larten Crepsley went on a mission and won't be back for a while. We all miss our dear friend.

"I just don't see why he had to leave just a few days before council." said Arra.

"He is doing it for the clan, Arra." said Seba, laying a hand on her shoulder.

Nobody told me much about this mission, I'm a Prince! I should know what's going on!

Vanez was shushing everyone as he saw me arrive.

"Hello guys!" I said, smiling.

"Sire." They said together.

"Very funny guys, you know I hate it when you call me that!" They all laughed.

"We're glad you could make it, Darren." said Arra, smiling down at me.

The music slows down and I look up at Arra, she is watching other vampires dance, I can see the look of longing on her face.

"Care to dance?" I ask, offering her my hand. She smiles and willingly takes it as I lead her to the dance floor. We dance for a while before I stop dancing.

"What is it?" she asks me.

"Nothing, I just think that you should be dancing with him instead." With a sly smile on my face I point over her shoulder.

She curiously turned around and came face to face with Larten Crepsley.

She gasped and threw her arms around him.

"Larten! Where have you been? You've been gone for so long, I had my doubts on whether you would come back alive or not."

"I am safe now Arra, no need to worry." He replied to her.

I stepped over to the side with Seba and Vanez and watched them dance for what seemed like hours. Nothing could ruin this perfect night for them.

I left the hall smiling, and went to my bed chamber, and fell asleep almost instantly in my hammock.


	2. Chapter Two 'The Fight'

'Today is...Wednesday? No, no, Friday. Thursday? Friday. It's definitely Friday. Day or night? Never can tell, not in Vampire Mountain that is.'

There was a knock on my door and when I looked up I saw Mr. Crepsley coming through. I quickly hid my diary under my pillow and turned toward him.

"Darren there is something I have to tell you."

_Ugh-oh! This cant be good. _I thought, judging by the look on his face. "Yes?" I asked aloud.

"Well," he sat down next to me on the floor and continued. "Something happened last night after you left..." He stopped and looked at me before finishing. "Vanez was walking to his bed chamber and was stabbed, repeatedly. Arra and I were walking along the hall when we heard him scream, we ran down the hall toward the sound and we found him lying in a pool of blood. We tried to save him, but he ended up dying in her arms." He trailed off into silence, looking down at the floor beneath us.

I just kept staring at him. "Did he say anything? About who attacked him?" I asked.

He nodded. "Kurda."

My heart felt as if it plummeted into my stomach. "She heard him say it?"

He nodded again.

"Then...she's going to flip."

"I know." He replied. "There is nothing I can do, nor anyone else. Believe me Darren I have tied. She said that she will kill him the next time she sees him, he is avoiding her at all costs. Enough to lock himself in the princes dome."

I looked at him then had an idea. "Lets go for a walk then, shall we?"

He nodded and we left my room. We walked aimlessly around for a while before running into a ring of vampires; something was obviously going on in the center of the ring.

We pushed our way through the circle and saw Kurda Shmalt cowering in the middle. Two tough vampires were holding a struggling someone back. Looking closer we saw that Kurda was sporting a bloody nose. I looked over at the struggling vampire and quickly tapped Mr. Crepsley on the shoulder. He looked over and quickly saw that the two vampires were holding back Arra Sails. Her hair was all a mess and her dress wrinkled, she looked livid. Judging by the scene it only looked like Arra could get one hit in. Mr. Crepsley went over and forced a struggling Arra as far away from Kurda as humanly possible. She kicked, cursed, and struggled all the way away.


	3. Chapter Three 'The Other Fight

We brought her back to my bed chamber and Mr. Crepsley left to go get Seba. I sat on the floor and watched Arra pace back and forth. I'm not afraid of her, but like we saw with Kurda she could pack a powerful blow!

She stopped pacing and slumped against the wall opposite of me. We waited for a few minutes when the door opened and Mr. Crepsley came through followed closely by Seba.

Mr. Crepsley sat down next to her and put his hands one her knees. She looked deep into his eyes and put her head on his shoulder. They sat like that for a long time. Finally he bent over and picked her up and carried her over to my hammock. Seba and I went over to them. She dangled her feet off the edge of my hammock and stared at the door, almost begging someone to come through the door, she jumped when r. Crepsley touch her knee.

"Arra will you be OK?" he asked.

"Why?" She asked putting her head in her hands.

"Arra, it is OK, he is in a better place now. He is in Paradise." said Seba.

"That doesn't change anything!" she yelled. "Vanez taught me everything I know about the bars. I wouldn't be where I am now if it wasn't for him!" She turn away from us and stared at the wall behind her, tears filling her eyes.

The door opened suddenly and who should walk in at that time? Kurda, that's who.

He spotted Arra and walked towards her. "Arra listen to me! I had too-"

She looked up, then her head turned to him in a flash. "_You!_" she growled in a dangerous whisper.

"Look!" said Kurda, putting his hands up to defend himself. "You have to understand, I-"

"I don't have to understand anything, you betrayed us Kurda, you killed one of our own. You don't deserve to live! You lying, worthless, sonuva-"

She never finished, instead she jumped on top of him and took him down with her.

Mr. Crepsley and Seba ran over and tried to pry her off of him, she had already given him many bruises.

"You evil, lying, little, ugh-ow, Larten let me GO! Get off of me!" she screamed at them. She elbowed Mr. Crepsley in the ribs, wincing; he kept a firm hold on her.

"I wont stop until you're dead, Kurda! Mark my words!" she kicked her legs and Seba holding on to her fell over taking her with him.

She rolled a few feet away and lay there, panting.

"Go Kurda! Leave!" Mr. Crepsley yelled, jogging over to Arra. I just stood there, shocked. Kurda gave me a pleading look, only to have a returned expressionless stare from me. It was hard to believe that this was all going on.


	4. Chapter Four 'Pools of Blood'

Arra and Mr. Crepsley spent a lot of time together after the incident in my bed chamber. They were always seen together. I wondered if the old flame between them would spark again.

Smirking at my little joke I found Seba and asked him about it. He merely laughed. "They have been together many times; I would not be surprised if they got together again."

Leaving Arra and Mr. Crepsley alone I spent a lot of time with Seba, helping him with his Quartermaster duties. He had taken over Mr. Crepsley's job of teaching me more about the Vampires. There was so much that I had underestimated.

One night I was dozing in my hammock when the door opened and Arra walked through.

"Hey." she said.

"Hello, is something wrong?" I asked.

"No, well, kind of..." she sighed. "I don't know, I am so mixed up right now!"

I walked over to her. "It's the same for all of us."

She nodded when my door opened once more and Mr. Crepsley walked in. _Curse him_! I thought, but that thought was quickly erased from my mind when I saw the look of worry on his face.

He walked over to Arra and held her in his arms for a long time. After a while they shared a passionate kiss, which was my cue to leave. So I did. I sat down in the hall next to my room. It was a long while before they came out, Mr. Crepsley's arm over Arra's shoulder and they headed off in the direction of Mr. Crepsley's room. They didn't see me at all, go figure.

I could definitely tell something was there, though. I mean come on they shared a kiss!

I decided to go for a walk and see where I would end up.

I walked around for a couple of hours, just to waste time. I walked right to the gaming halls without even noticing it. I looked in and saw something that made my jaw drop.

I thought I saw, but no it couldn't have been, could it? No, no, no, no, no! It's ridiculous, he's dead. I rubbed my eyes; he looked up at me and waved. He's right there!

I heard someone scream and my head jerked in the direction of it. When I looked back Vanez was gone. How? He was standing right there. Now the hall was completely empty. Making a mental note of that I rushed off in the direction of the scream.

Looking in on the open chambers until I came to Mr. Crepsley's. He was standing over someone. There was a pool of blood underneath him. My first thought was that it was Arra. I rushed in; my internal clock told me that it was late in the night, so nobody had heard the scream. I looked over and saw that Seba had a firm hold on Arra.

_Phew! The blood wasn't from her. _I thought

Moving closer I saw that Mr. Crepsley was standing over Kurda. I could tell that he had no broken bones but would later have many scrapes and bruises.

There was movement behind me and I heard Seba curse to Arra.

"What the hell did you do, Arra?"

I thought he was talking about Kurda but as I turned around I saw a small pool of blood forming underneath Arra, the blood had come from her, not Kurda.

Seba grabbed her wrists and rubbed some of his spit on them to stop most of the bleeding. He then, tore a piece of his robe off and wrapped it around her wrists.

Mr. Crepsley hadn't even noticed, he was busy helping Kurda up and over to a chair. He looked livid.

"What is going on here?" he asked anger alive in his eyes.

"I tried to stop _her_!" he yelled pointing at Arra.

"It's none of your business! You shouldn't have interfered!" she yelled back.

"You were trying to kill yourself! I was stopping you!"

"That is none of your concern!"

"You what?" asked Mr. Crepsley.

Arra glared at Kurda for a moment then broke free of Seba's grip and stormed out of the room. I knew where she was headed....the bars.


	5. Chapter 5 'Missing in Action'

Mr. Crepsley went to go follow her, but Seba grabbed his arm to stop him.

"No, Larten, let her go, she needs to cool off and be alone right now."

"You are right." He sighed.

"Of course I am!" Seba said smiling, then turned to Kurda with a mixed emotion expression on his face. "As sad as I am to say this Kurda, you actually did something right, stopping her. But you should have come to get us!" Mr. Crepsley was just staring at the door Arra had just walked through, he finally snapped out of his trance and headed out the door. Just before the door closed we herd him curse.

"What? What is it Larten?" asked Seba, running to the door. Mr. Crepsley pointed at the ground where 2 bloody rags lay. On the floor little droplets of blood led a trail to where Arra went.

"Damn her!" I heard him curse as he sprinted down the hall, I followed him "What on Earth has gotten into her?" he asked me. "I have never seen her act like this before!"

Wondering that myself I followed closely on his heels, in search for Arra.

We searched for what seemed like hours. We looked everywhere: her cell, the bards, the hall of Kheldon Lurt. She was nowhere, and a while after the droplets of blood began to disappear.

"She wouldn't have...No, she couldn't have...Would she?" I asked.

"What? Do you have an idea on where she is?"

"Yeah, well you can't go there. Well kind of..."

"What? What is your idea?"

"Do you think she left the mountain?"

Mr. Crepsley looked longley down the hall. He sighed, "Knowing how hard headed she is, she just might have done that..."

Minutes later we were racing down one of the halls in aim for Seba's quarters. We didn't see him however, coming out of one of the store rooms. It was too late; we crashed right into him. Mr. Crepsley into Seba and me into Mr. Crepsley. There was a sound of breaking glass. Clearing my vision, I saw that Seba had been carrying several vials of blood. So that's why I was wet.

"Seba! I am terribly sorry!"

"It is ok Larten, clam down. Now, why on Earth were you running?"

"We.....were-" I gasped clutching a stitch in my side I collapsed to the floor.

"Arra! Do you know where she is?" he asked.

"No, I figured you would find her at the bars....why?"

"She would not leave the mountain? Would she?" Mr. Crepsley asked. "She wont risk death, right?"

"She might have, she just might have"

Just the three of us left in mountain in search for our friend.


	6. Chapter 6 Update Info

Ok, Now I know it has been a while, but I am now updating this Story! PLEASE keep on me about updating! I don't want to fall behind again!

Thanks! Love you guys!


	7. Chapter 6 'A Promsie Worth Fighting For'

We headed for the nearest tunnel out of the mountain. My previous adventures in the tunnels with Kurda had taught me the quickest entrances and exits. I quickened my pace so I was now ahead of Mr. Crepsley and Seba. We saw no blood on our way out, but I sensed that she had been here before us.

"Be smart Arra…" I whispered, as I slowed down my pace to let the older vampires catch up with me.

I looked back and caught the look on my mentor's face. I had never seen him express fear and panic like he was now. I could tell that he was truly afraid for Arra's safety, just like I was.

I had a lot of time to think about my emotions. I did care deeply for Arra, as much as I had cared for Debbie. Debbie was not one of our kind, Arra was. The one thing that truly hurt me was that she only had eyes for Larten. She still saw me as a little boy, a nuisance to the clan.

We soon reached the entrance to the mountain side. The dim light of the sunset was pouring on the tunnel exit, so we sat and waited for the last rays of the sun to fade before continuing our search for Arra.

"Mr. Crepsley?" I asked as I looked around at his figure. He was slumped up against the cavern wall, his face in his hands.

"Kurda was stupid. He deserved Arra's wrath. He never should have attacked Vanez." And that was all he said for the next half our.

Finally everything got dark and we dispersed from the mouth of the cave. The snow was thick around the mountain so it was easy to find her tracks and follow the trail of blood. We tracked her for about an hour and a half before we found her. She was lying in a little ball, huddled in the snow. The snow had turned a light red from the blood that issued from her wrists. The cut had clotted some, but they still leaked some blood.

It was Mr. Crepsley who saw and reached her first. He picked her up and rolled her pale body onto his lap.

"Arra! Arra, please!" He begged her, as he stroked her cheek. "Please wake up!" I had only ever the same pleading tone in his voice once before, and it had been the time when we had faked my death. I heard the same pleading words in my parent's voices. It brought tears to my eyes.

I watched as Mr. Crepsley's tears fell onto Arra's cheeks, his voice still pleading with her to wake up. I watched as Seba checked for a pulse in her neck, and seeing his shoulders relax, I knew instantly that she was still alive. Relaxing myself, I headed over towards the trio.

"Will she be ok?" I asked as I appeared behind Seba. The old Quartermaster looked at me, and slowly nodded. I looked past him and caught a glimpse of Arra. She was extremely pale; the loss of blood had greatly affected her. Mr. Crepsley stroked her cheek again and her eyes moved. She slowly opened them and locked eyes with Mr. Crepsley.

"Larten…" She whispered as she slowly raised her hand to wipe away a tear of his.

"Don't speak…" he said as he took her hand in his. "You need your strength to get you back up the mountain."

Arra shook her head. "I'd rather…die out here then go back…I'll kill Kurda for…what he did to Vanez…"

"Arra, the Princes will take care of him." Seba told her, while I nodded behind him.

"He wont get away with this, another prince or not!" I vowed.

Arra's eyes finally found me and I saw her emotions in them, love and appreciation. "Thank you, Sire." She whispered.


	8. Chapter 7 'No Longer A Child'

I smiled down at her, then was gently pushed aside by Seba as Mr. Crepsley lifted Arra up in his arms. Arra had her eyes closed, probably from being weak, and I saw her heave a sigh.

A looked up at Seba. "Are you sure Arra will be ok?" I asked Seba, not satisfied with his first answer.

Seba didn't look at me for a long time. "I do not know what will happen to Larten if Arra passes onto Paradise." He just stared after them as Mr. Crepsley carried Arra back towards the Mountain.

"Seba?" I asked, touching his arm and finally getting him to look at me. "Will she die?"

"She has lost so much blood already, Darren; it would be a miracle if she survives." His eyes were glossing over with tears, and as he blinked one slowly slid down his old scarred cheek. He didn't make to wipe it away, only let it fall onto the snow covered forest floor. He took a few steps and stopped, realizing that I wasn't behind him. "Do not worry for her, Darren. She is a fighter. She would not wish you to worry about her." Turning back around, he followed Mr. Crepsley. I stayed where I was for a moment longer before picking up my feet and hurrying along after the Vampires.

Mr. Crepsley stopped when they reached the base of the Mountain and waited for Seba and me to catch up.

"How is she?" Asked Seba in a light whisper as he looked at Arra as she sat on the ground.

"She should be ok." Mr. Crepsley said as he too looked at her.

I, on the other hand, walked over to Arra and sat down next to her. She looked at me and gave me a weak smile. "Don't worry about me, Darren." She said and she placed her slender hand on my shoulder. I looked down at my knees, and felt a light touch on my cheek. Blushing, I looked up at Arra and smiled.

"Just don't tell Larten." She winked at me. "That will be our little secret." And she kissed me again on the cheek.

I looked up at Mr. Crepsley and saw him wink at Arra then smile down at me. _'So,'_ I thought._ 'They still see me as a child. I'll prove to them that I am more than that!'_

Looking at the two elder Vampires I slowly slid away from Arra and began my climb up the mountain. I was up about 300 feet when they saw me.

"Darren!" screamed Mr. Crepsley. "What the bloody hell are you doing?"

I snuck a quick peak down the mountain at them; that was mistake number one. Mistake number two was reaching up while I looked down. My hand slipped and I lost my footing. Soon, the mountain was out of my reach and I knew I was falling to certain death. A short fall wouldn't kill a Vampire, but I was half Vampire, a fall from over 300 feet would surely kill me.

"Darren!" came Arra's voice.

It seemed like I fell for a long time, but the hard ground never came. Instead a pair of strong hands caught me. Slowly opening my tightly shut eyes, I looked up into the face of a livid Mr. Crepsley.

"What the bloody hell do you think you were doing?" He asked through tightly clenched teeth.

Glaring up at my rescuer, I looked straight into his eyes. "Let me go." I said wiggling myself out of his grip.

"I am only going to ask you one more time Darren, what do you think you were doing?"

"All everyone sees in me is a child. Well, I am _not _a child! I see the way everyone talks to me and treats me. I don't want to be treated like that." I looked straight at my mentor. "Not any more. I think I have proven myself."

Mr. Crepsley looked at me for a long time before speaking. "You are right Master Shan." He sighed. "I apologize."

I sighed as well, glad that they now understood me. "Apology accepted." I said. "I'm hungry." I added after my stomach growled loudly.

"I will lead the way into the mountain." Said Seba after a swift look at me. Grinning sheepishly, I looked down at my mangled fingertips. The tips were rubbed raw and a few bleeding, but I kept my mouth shut, ignored the pain, and fell in line behind Seba and Mr. Crepsley, who was carrying Arra.

"I can walk on my own." Came Arra's voice over Mr. Crepsley's shoulder. I smiled softly, but kept looking at where I placed my feet and hands.

* * *

**Ok, So kind of boring, but hey they found her right? She's safe right? They re all safe right? Or are they? HMMMM?**

**Well, I think I need a break to figure out where to take this story. A review totally gave me an idea. Now I just need to get the Vampires in the mountain again and bring Kurda back...I really dont like him, but hey...crap happens. Sorry to all of you who loved Vanez, I love him too, and besides...he may NOT be dead..you never know what imma do with this story, shoot, I dont even know:D**

**Please review for me and I'll have the next Chappie up VERY soon! I promise!**


	9. UPDATE!

Hey guys! I know you all have probably been very disappointed in me for not updating, College is kicking rear end! I have also been in a creative slump lately, but I love all of the reviews and support from all of you, so I have decided to keep going on all of my stories! I appreciate the support from all of you and I promise to try not to disappoint! If you have any ideas to help that would be wonderful also! My IM's are

AIM: Cirquedufreakfan

Yahoo: Cirquedufreakfan

And e-mail: .uk

Thanks! And I promise to update soon!!!

~Meg~


	10. HEY!

Alrighty guys! I finally have some free time and have been itching to continue with my stories! So many things have changed with this site, I need to relearn everything! I shall be re-reading my latest posts and continuing on with them!

It has been very crazy lately with my life, finishing up my 5th year of college and preparing to graduate, plus working, has CONSUMED me! BUT never fear! I am back! =] Do not desert me people! You shall be rewarded!


End file.
